


Unseasonably Warm

by Anikma



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Stephanie isn't there much, and the other kids are just sorta mentioned, but if robbie would have had a legit choice he would have tapped the sportabooty, if it comes across as sorta dubious i'm sorry, they're both totally into it despite what the other might think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anikma/pseuds/Anikma
Summary: On the first warm day of Spring in Lazytown Sportacus is feeling a little more heated than the weather warrants. Fortunately for him, he's not the only one feeling over heated and needy.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of a twist on the normal Sportacus goes into heat deal since Robbie gets pulled into it too i guess? Listen I wrote this from like 2 to 6 am in one go and have no clue if it's decent but there's 5,000 words and i haven't written that much for anything but an essay in like 6 years and this is my first fic over like 500 words so i'm putting it here because it seems like a waste to have written all this and to never do anything with it
> 
> Also the first chapter is literally just set up, the second is smut, and the third is sort of an epilogue and is fluff and pancakes.

It was the first truly warm day of spring and naturally Sportacus and the children were making the most of it by playing soccer in the sports field. After Sportacus’ team won the current round the kids decided to take a break for water and snacks, even Sportacus was sweating a little, feeling much warmer than usual for the season. It was when he had finished an apple and started on a second bottle of water that Robbie had shown up, stalking towards them, clearly tired and with a pang the elf wondered how long it had been since he had had a decent night’s sleep. Stephanie had been the second one to notice him, looking accusingly at him before alerting the others. 

A chorus of “Robbie Rotten!” rang out from the children. 

“ _Indeed_.” He sounded more exhausted than he looked and his glare was slightly unfocused. “I see you’ve all taken a break from your dreadful… _sport ball_ ,” he spat out the word like it burned his tongue, “now if you could only cap the volume on it and minimize all the yelling _some of us_ might be able to get some work done.” He paused to let it sink in before turning to walk back to his underground lair, hoping maybe this time he wouldn’t be rudely awoken from his nap. Or he would have, if Sportacus hadn’t risen from his seat and followed him a few paces, just out of earshot of the children, to ask if he was okay. 

He had gently reached for Robbie’s arm as he asked, a comforting gesture he hoped, before the taller man jerked from his grip, eyes wide in surprise. When he turned to leave this time Sportacus let him go, feeling like he had overstepped his bounds and put unneeded strain on their already tenuous friendship. Walking back to the children he shrugged before helping them clean up from their snack break and begin a new round of soccer, this time just playing a scrimmage match. 

Surprisingly enough Sportacus’ team lost, he tried to play it off when five heads turned his way in shock, saying he was just distracted by how lovely the weather was. While the children tried to decide on the next game to play Stephanie stepped away and walked over, fixing Sportacus with the best glare she could manage at that age. 

“I don’t believe you about just being distracted by the weather. Tell me what’s going on Sportacus.” It was a better glare than a child had any right to have and Sportacus was already beginning to crack. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to center his thoughts before checking to make sure that Pixel and Ziggy were too busy trying to mediate Trixie and Stingy’s argument over games to pay them any attention. 

“Alright, just don’t tell the others, I don’t want anyone to worry about me.” Stephanie’s face lit up before sliding back into a thoughtful look. 

“Is something wrong then?” 

“I’m honestly not sure. I’m a lot warmer than I should be. I might be coming down with a cold or something.” It certainly felt like the beginnings of a fever, but he got sick so rarely that the idea didn’t sit well with him. 

“Oh! Should we go in so you don’t over work yourself? Or we could get you some cold medicine or-“ He cut her off gently, before the other children over heard and started worrying as well. 

“I don’t think all of that is necessary, I probably just need some extra rest tonight and I’ll be good as new tomorrow!” He didn’t know if he believed it, or if Stephanie did, but she seemed to accept his answer and nodded before pulling him back towards the other kids to put a stop to the argument before it got ugly. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon not playing up to his usual standards, even if he did go easy on the children so they had fun too. Sportacus was still verging on overly warm and as the day wore on was losing his ability to focus like he needed. If he was being honest with himself he was a bit relieved when the group split up, heading back to their homes for dinner. He waved them off, trying to ignore Stephanie’s pointed glare, clearly not convinced that he was as okay as he insisted. Once they were safely on their ways he headed back to the temperature controlled comfort of his airship and if he did fewer flips than usual, no one was around to notice. 

The cool air of his ship greeted him, immediately soothing his too warm skin. He tossed his hat aside and removed his vest, hanging it gently on a hook hidden in the wall. He didn’t want it on in case he started heating up again, but wanted to be able to near it if anyone was in trouble. He got himself a bottle of water, enjoying the relief it brought to his mouth that he hadn’t realized was parched. After finishing half of it he paused, thinking. 

“Ship, what is my current body temperature?” Sportacus didn’t think he was running a fever, but it wouldn’t hurt to keep an eye on it in case it was rising. The voice of his airship coolly replied that his current temperature was 103.4 Fahrenheit. Not quite a fever, his people naturally ran warmer than humans, but he was still too near to a fever for his liking. He decided on a light workout, not wanting to overheat himself and make it worse, but unable to sit still. After that he would eat and take a cool shower and head to bed a bit earlier than his normal 8:08 bed time. Hopefully in the morning he would feel better, like he had told Stephanie. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus did in fact not feel any better after sleeping. Across town Robbie's making a mess of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the smut my dudes. 
> 
> I promise that any perceived angst is a lie and that Sportacus and Robbie love each other very much. Also the growl is absolutely the Glanni growl.

Sportacus came to consciousness roughly, not entirely there and only able to think about getting out of the blankets he was tangled in. If he didn’t get them off he was sure he would melt. Kicking them to the floor he barked out a rough request for water, surprised at the sound of his voice, like he had been yelling in his sleep. He drank the first water in less than a minute, greedy for the relief it brought to his damaged throat and feverish body. Clearly it was worse than he had thought. He fell back into his bed with a huff, trying to sip and not spill a second bottle of water when his other predicament made itself known. 

His groin ached to be touched, erection already liberally leaking precum. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to ignore or will it away he trailed his hand down, hoping to deal with it quickly. It didn’t take him long in any case, he was incredibly sensitive and already near orgasm when he woke up. Frowning at the mess he and his bed were in he finally rose, stumbling toward his shower to clean up. Hoping a cold shower would help ease his fever, he let the cool water run down him for longer than he normally would, relishing the slight comfort it gave him. His thoughts wandered, should he warn the children he was sick? Would he be able to save them in his current state if they got into trouble? What exactly had been going on in his dreams the night before? They had been pleasant, long fingers playing on his skin, moving down to tug on his cock…He bit back a moan, recreating the rhythm from his dreams, too far gone in the moment to think twice about being hard again so quickly. 

Leaning against the cool wall of the shower, chest heaving, Sportacus let the water wash away his second orgasm that morning when he had an unfortunate realization. He didn’t know how or why it would have been triggered and the airship assured him he was already well into fever temperatures. Sitting down on his messy bed with a groan, his head in his hands, he tried to figure out how to deal with this. 

Someone in Lazy Town had caused this, his body had seen fit to consider them a compatible mate and he mentally ran through the adults he knew. Mayor Meanswell and Miss Busy Body were out of the question, he didn’t know any of the children’s parents well enough, there was Robbie, and the long pale fingers of his dream came back to him, messy hair, black as jet tangled in his fingers. Sportacus blushed, of course Robbie Rotten had triggered his heat, clearly his small crush on the man was worse than he thought. 

At least the course of action was clear now, he had to go speak with Robbie, and explain the situation as much as he didn’t want to. When he was rejected he could come back to his airship to ride out the rest of his heat as it faded once Robbie wasn’t considered a compatible mate. He’d be back to normal in a day or two and just tell the children he was sick. It would be okay. He might never be able to look Robbie in the eyes again, but it would be okay. 

He put on a short sleeved shirt and an old pair of sweat pants that he rarely wore but better suited his current predicament, thankfully it was early in the morning and no one would be up to see him in this state. He cringed at the thought, if anyone did see him they would probably label him a pervert and wouldn’t want him to be around the children any more. Maybe Robbie really would succeed in running him out of town this time. 

He couldn’t pedal the ship any closer to the entrance to Robbie’s lair in his current state and would just have to get there as quickly as possible on foot. With Lazy Town visible below him through the door he jumped out into the cool air, ready to sprint once he hit the ground. He hoped the activity would help keep his heat more manageable for at least a little bit. 

Sprinting far faster than a human would be able to it didn’t take long for Sportacus to reach the hatch to Robbie’s bunker, thankfully passing no one on his way over. He stood anxiously for a moment, taking in a shuddering breath to try and calm himself before knocking on the pipe to get Robbie’s attention. He began to knock a second time after getting no answer until an especially unhappy voice interrupted him. 

“Go away Sportaflop.” More than unhappy, Robbie sounded nearly enraged, voice raw from overuse. 

“But Robbie I need to speak with you about something important!” Sportacus flinched, his own voice wasn’t much better, sounding hoarse and desperate. 

“I SAID LEAVE! Next time don’t bother me at four in the morning!” He cringed at the vehemence in Robbie’s voice, he couldn’t just leave though, he would just have to tell him from here and deal with the consequences. 

“I would love to Robbie but I…”He took a deep breath before continuing. “SomeonetriggeredmyheatandIthinkitwasyouandifyouwantjusttellmetoleaveagainandIwon’tbotheryouaboutitagainbutIhadtosaysomething.” He stood there in the resulting silence, thinking of all the ways he just ruined the fragile beginnings of their friendship and how would he be able to ever help Robbie again when the click of the locking mechanism brought him back to reality. He tried the hatch and when it swung open he jumped into the darkness, taking it being unlocked as the closest thing to an invitation Robbie would give him. 

When he landed the bunker wasn’t any better lit than its entrance. Sportacus hadn’t been inside many times, but normally various pieces of machinery lit the place fairly well. His eyes hadn’t yet adjusted to the darkness when he called out. 

“Robbie?” He waited for a response that never came. 

“Robbie is everything alr-“ The force of getting knocked into a wall pushed the air out of his lungs. Hands as feverishly hot as his own held him in place, he couldn’t quite make out who they were attached to in the darkness, but his answer came soon enough. With a growl that Sportacus would never admit went straight to his groin Robbie spoke. 

“What. Have. You. Done. To. Me. _Elf?_ ” He ground the words out, each released with the force of a blow to the gut. By now Sportacus could see into the gloom, the fire in Robbie’s normally cool eyes burning into him. His hair was a mess, make up smeared, bags under his eyes darker than ever. Between the appearance of the man in front of him, his proximity’s effect on his body, and the oppressive smell of raw, primal magic, unlike what he normally found around town, he couldn’t think straight enough to form an answer. He was as confused as Robbie. The supposed to be entirely human Robbie. 

“Answers, _elf_. What did you do to me yesterday?” Seeing Sportacus’ confusion he continued, “When you grabbed my arm, _it stung_ , what did you _do?_ ” The elf’s eyes widened in shock, it shouldn’t be possible, but then again the man in front of him was supposed to be human. 

“I - You’re supposed to be – When I grabbed your arm I must have triggered a heat in you with my own, but I thought you were human?” He spoke to quickly, not understanding the situation like he wanted, not able to think it through like he needed, the fire burning in him and around him was too much. 

Lips crushing into his, no finesse involved, just deep seated need. Sportacus reacted immediately, thoughts of Robbie’s humanity lost to instinct. Quick, desperate fumbling into the other man’s boxers, his normal high-waisted pants missing, as a groan that was nearly a growl sounded above him. A quiet groan escaping his own lips, he set a shaky rhythm that he couldn’t keep but would do the job none the less. A hand found its way into his own pants, no underwear to get in the way, and long fingers started their own rhythm. With the dream from only hours before still fresh in his mind a whine escaped through the teeth digging into his lip, head having fallen against Robbie’s chest. It was the wall and the taller man holding up as he cried out, vision going white and his body going slack. He tried to keep any sort of rhythm on the other man, knowing he needed release just as badly. He squeezed experimentally as his ability to think and hold himself up began to return, move his thumb _just so –_ and Robbie was crying out, slumped against the elf and the wall of the bunker, all the fire momentarily reduced to smoldering embers. 

The sound of their heavy, shuddering breaths were the only sound until the rustle of cloth meant that Robbie was stumbling back, recovered enough to hold himself up, even if he was unsteady. Sportacus could feel that their rushed efforts to get off had done nothing to quench the fires of their heats, only egging each other on, working to rile them up into a frenzy worse than before. Robbie grabbed Sportacus’ wrist, even the platonic contact making his cock twitch in interest, and lead him through the dark, towards what Sportacus thought was the back of the bunker, until he let go to flip a light on. Even the soft glow of the lamp was jarring compared to the darkness that sat oppressive in the rest of the underground lair. 

Blinking the spots from his eyes, Sportacus looked around the room, it was clearly rarely used but had to be Robbie’s bedroom. The bed in the center certainly cemented that thought, only to be pushed aside by the sight of the owner stretched out on it. He looked thoroughly debauched, lips red and raw from their kissing, hair a mess, pomade having long lost its hold, and make up a mess, smeared in five directions at once. Sportacus wanted to ruin him, mar his pale skin with bruises, long raised welts from his nails, and half-moon bites along his shoulders. His thoughts were interrupted as Robbie gestured to his ruined boxers, damp from their rush against the wall, cock already hard again, the tip peeking through the front, with a pearl of precum that Sportacus was desperate to taste. 

“Since I believe this is _your_ fault, you should come do something about it.” Pupils blown wide at the invitation, Sportacus couldn’t help himself, lost to the fire in his blood and roaring in his ears. If the boxers had been salvageable before they weren’t now, having been discarded in two pieces on the floor. He bent, drawing his tongue slowly up the underside of Robbie’s cock, savoring the sound it earned him as much as the taste. Bobbing his head as fingers grasped at the golden curls he forgot to cover, rubbing at the pointed ears that were on display. He moved lower, to an already loose hole, either from the heat or Robbie’s own efforts to quell it. Roughly fucking him with his tongue earned him nails digging into his scalp and a constant stream of profanity that he couldn’t help but revel in. One hand still teasing the hard flesh above him and Robbie was begging for release. 

“Please, just _fuck_ – I need - _gasp_ – you infernal ELF!” Sportacus brought his lips back to the straining cock in front of him, barely beginning to suck on the head before Robbie came with a growl, the sound and the pulling on his hair did Sportacus in, splashing the inside of his sweatpants even without being touched. 

More tugging on his hair, though gentler this time, lead him up, with Robbie’s huffy “Get up here you _menace._ ” He smiled into the kiss he was pulled into, gentle fingers soothing the damage they had done earlier to his scalp. It didn’t take long before exhaustion won out and the two men were cuddled together, unwilling to lose any skin contact and the mess on the bed and their bodies be damned. 

Sleep was doomed to never last long though and Robbie was woken by a steady and insistent _nudging_ from Sportacus. He brought the elf’s head up, capturing his lips in a kiss. 

“Are you elves all so needy?” His voice was breathy and rough, still deeper than normal, but the humor still came through. He could feel Sportacus smiling into his neck momentarily before he lifted himself to rearrange them into a positon with better friction. At Robbie’s sudden moan that seemed to catch himself off guard the elf chuckled. 

“Yes, if not more so.” The sight of Robbie’s eyes widening brought a genuine laugh out of him and he leaned forward to bring their lips together again, the sudden burst of love in his chest threatening to bubble out if he didn’t. The moment of peace and gentleness wasn’t to last forever, wakefulness rekindling the flames in their blood until Robbie was even breathier than before, all huffs and stifled moans. If he wanted to pretend this never happened once it was over Sportacus wanted to memorize as much as he could, knowing that he might still have to leave town, if Robbie never wanted to see him again he’d oblige, even if it killed him. 

“Jesus Sport, just – _ah-_ fuck me already.” Robbie was a mess, one hand already digging blindly in the drawer next to his bed, hoping that there was still lube stashed in there. With a small victory cry he tossed a small bottle to Sportacus, before resting his arm over his eyes. Looking at the flushed, heaving body beneath him it took a moment for his brain to recover from the rush of blood downwards at Robbie’s request before he moved back into action, squeezing a generous amount into his hand. He spread it over his already slick cock before working his lubed fingers into Robbie. As the fire began to roar in his ears again, he was thankful that it wouldn’t take much prep, due to whatever the man had been up to before he came over. He knew he didn’t have the will to spend as much time stretching him as he would have needed otherwise. 

When a constant chorus of curses was babbling from Robbie’s mouth and Sportacus couldn’t wait any longer he lined himself up, wanting to still move slowly initially. In an instant Robbie groaned and pulled the elf forward, pushing back and in a single moved had him in down to the hilt. They were both gone at that point, blood boiling and laid bare to primal instincts and old magic. Forehead resting on a pale shoulder, Sportacus whispered a constant stream of words in a language Robbie couldn’t understand, fully aware that if he had to spend a moment of his life away from the beautiful creature writhing beneath him he would die. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus is a big sap pass it on.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys catch a break, pancakes are made, and Stephanie worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You did it, you made it to the final chapter! Your reward is fluff and more sappy moments.

A gentle but insistent jostling woke Robbie, his eyes shut against the light of the overhead that Sportacus must have turned on. 

“Come on, I think we have a break. We should clean ourselves up and have something to eat and drink. Dehydration won’t help us.” If he tried hard enough perhaps Robbie could tune him out, even after everything that had been done the night before he still had the nerve to lecture him on health. Groaning as his muscles protested his stretch, Robbie opened his eyes to find an unnaturally blue pair shining back at him, crinkling at the corners with a smile. He couldn’t stifle the smile creeping onto his face as well as he would have liked, but he reasoned he could be excused with a naked and entirely too perfect elf leaning over him. Sportacus dropped to the floor and moved to go into the rest of the bunker before pausing to turn back and look back at the protesting man behind him. 

“I’ll even make you pancakes for breakfast.” Robbie moved to sit up, the temptation for having food made for him was always great, before he caught sight of a still entirely naked Sportacus walking away from him. His ass was perfect; looking like a Greek genius had sculpted it from tan marble. Perhaps his brain was more addled than he thought. Deciding it was well worth the effort to get up for food and another look at that butt Robbie wandered out, a mostly clean sheet draped about him. Sportacus genuinely _beamed_ at him when he saw that he had decided to get up after all, and with only minimal encouragement. The elf handed the taller man a bottle of water, seemingly procured magically out of thin air, Robbie certainly didn’t have anything like bottled _water_ in his lair. Looking from the bottle in his hand and the ray of sunshine in front of him Robbie remembered that he was supposed to drink it, he gave a disgusted grimace and twisted the cap off, drinking a fourth of it in one go. Looking at the absolutely blinding smile on the man in front of him almost made it worth it. The pink one was right, Robbie _was_ a big softie. 

As Sportacus began making breakfast Robbie settled in, content just to watch him. The way the muscles played across his back as he tossed the pancakes in the pan. The ingredients and pile of fruit on the counter also seemly acquired out of thin air. At this point Robbie was too hungry to think too hard about it. He was distracted anyway, watching Sportacus and wondering how his body got confused enough to decide that _Robbie_ _Rotten_ would be a “compatible mate” for the paragon of the town. The sound of a plate being placed in front of him pulled him from his thoughts, looking first at the pancakes, appearing to be tainted with small purple balls, and then up at the smiling face above him. 

“Robbie, they’re just blue berries! You should try them, you might even like them.” Too dazed and hungry to argue, definitely not _that_ soft yet, he picked up a fork and cut into them, not even realizing that there was no syrup. He wouldn’t let it show on his face but Sporadork could actually cook, the pancakes themselves were delicious and the blueberries didn’t even ruin them. 

“Uh…thanks. I guess they won’t kill me this time.” He kept his eyes to one side, purposely missing the excited grin that broke out on the elf’s face. If he had to keep this up he’d blow his cover and spill all his mushy feelings to him, and that wouldn’t do at all. 

“I’m going to go ahead and have a shower, help yourself to the pancakes, there’s plenty and there’s extra fruit for me.” Robbie nodded mutely, still trying to keep his cool and not think too hard about the situation or Sportacus in his shower. He finished off the original stack Sportacus had given him and piled a few more onto his plate. They _were_ good and he _was_ starving. He wasn’t sure the last time he had eaten, or even what time it was now. After he had gotten back underground the day before he couldn’t stop think about Sportacus grabbing him, the heat of his hand and the sudden shock it sent up his arm. By the time night had fallen he was a mess, unable to manage his situation for long by himself and unable to understand why or what was going on. He was knocked out of his thoughts by literal knocking from someone at his hatch. Slowly rising, and boy he’d feel _that_ for a while, he went over to the speaker hooked up to the entrance. 

“What do you want?” He didn’t even know who it was, but he had his suspicions and they were pink. 

“Robbie Rotten! Have you seen Sportacus? He was feeling sort of sick yesterday and no one’s seen him all day!” Pink was right and she was too chipper for whatever time it was, Robbie was sure of it. 

“All day? What time is it kid?” 

“It’s two thirty five in the afternoon…Did you just wake up?” The girl’s voice turned slightly disbelieving, surely no one slept this late. 

“Don’t worry about that. Yes I’ve seen your precious Sportaflip…” He paused, wondering how he was supposed to explain this one to a child? The heat was one thing and no one else in town knew that Sportacus was an elf. 

“Stephanie! I was sicker than I thought and Robbie had to take care of me.” Robbie shot the elf a relieved look for handling that one. 

“Sportacus! So you are with Robbie. Are you feeling better now?” 

“Of course, Robbie took very good care of me and I’m feeling much better.” Robbie barely stifled his snort at that to keep it from registering on the speakers. 

“Can I come down and see you?” 

“Uh…no, sorry. It seems that looking after me made Robbie sick too, so now I have to take care of him. We wouldn’t want you to come down and get sick as well!” At this point Robbie had relegated himself to a wall, slowly beating his head into it. This was too much to deal with before three. The pink girl and the elf said their good byes and she promised to let the other children know that they were okay. Sportacus looked around for Robbie and rushed over to prevent him for doing any more damage. 

“No, we aren’t going to talk about that conversation. _I_ will be going to take a shower now, unless you’ve used all the hot water.” Sportacus just nodded, watching him shuffle to the bathroom before fixing his own breakfast. He wasn’t sure how the rest of the heat would play out, but he was certain they would need their energy for it. 

Forty five minutes later a cloud of steam announced Robbie’s exit from the bathroom. He hadn’t replaced the smeared remnants of makeup that he washed off and his hair was free of pomade and a little water still glistened on the gentle curls. If he thought he was doomed before Sportacus couldn’t have imagined that this sight would ever greet his eyes. Robbie without the protective barriers of his makeup and hair, much softer around the edges in his ratty old tee shirt and oversized pajama bottoms, he looked cozy and warm and Sportacus wanted to hold him close and never let go. 

“Um…do you realize you’re staring?” Sportacus blushed at being called out on it. 

“I just never thought you could look so…cozy.” That word didn’t cover half of it, but Robbie hadn’t really had the chance to make a choice in this situation and he still didn’t know where they stood with each other. 

“Not the word I would have used, but okay. I don’t know how these things work and there’s no reason to waste perfectly good makeup and pomade just for you to ruin it again.” 

Sportacus’ blush deepened. 

“Well two full blooded elves might only be in heat for a few days, two or three generally. In odd couples it depends a lot on the other person. Humans and some of the other Huldrafolk can’t handle as much intensity, and it takes longer to burn out.” Sportacus didn’t say that no matter what they had at least another full day ahead of them before it would run its course, but Robbie understood that bit anyway. Fixing his stare somewhere over the elf’s shoulder he paused before bringing up what had been on his mind since the night before. 

“You…started speaking another language. I didn’t catch much but you kept repeating one phrase over and over.” Sportacus’ blush was in full force at that, he had thought Robbie wouldn’t have caught it in that state but the man was always a surprise. 

Robbie looked down at his hands before continuing, “What does it mean?” Sportacus let the silence grow, trying to figure out how best to explain it. It wasn’t in his nature to lie, but if he just didn’t tell Robbie the whole truth maybe their friendship could be salvaged. 

“In my culture it’s a term of endearment for someone that we…care deeply about.” Robbie’s eyes shot back up to meet his, surprise written all over his face. It was a vague explanation and didn’t cover a fraction of the depth of the term but Robbie didn’t need to know how deep his affections ran. 

“Oh.” A pause as Robbie processed this information and its implications. “Oh! Uh…I likeyoutoo you silly blue elf.” The last part was quiet and nearly indistinguishable anyway but the elf’s hearing was good enough to make it out. Robbie was blushing furiously and avoiding looking at Sportacus, who was trying not to smile as widely as he would like. Maybe there was hope for them after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robbie loves that sportabooty and it's his turn to be sappy but Sportacus can't help but butt in, the big sap.
> 
> Also the elvish term Sport was using is reserved almost exclusively for spouses and isn't to be taken lightly. Robbie's done enough research into elves since he figured out that the local hero was one that he knows that Sportacus can't technically lie in his own language, if he was using an Elven term of endearment he meant it. 
> 
> Honestly I have a thousand headcanons and outlines for like 7 more fics of varying lengths and I may never get around to writing them like i did this one but if i do they'll end up posted here in a series with this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert he doesn't feel better when he wakes up.
> 
> So my headcanon is that Robbie is part (like a 16th) Dark Elf and doesn't know it and it's not enough for a heat to be triggered for him but enough that if his partner goes into heat he's getting pulled into one too. Also by dark elf i'm actually thinking along the lines of the elves described to live underground and may or may not basically just be dwarves so think along the lines of Dwemer from the elder scrolls more than common Dark Elves or Tolkien Dwarves.
> 
> Honestly i have like outlines for 5 more fics or something ridiculous and there's elven courting and Glanni and Ithro show up later and Sportacus' family and his bazillion siblings (Ithro is his older brother and only loosely based on the actual Ithro character, similar situation for Glanni who poisoned 0 towns in this universe)


End file.
